


Breathe

by AniPendragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And Post Season One, Canon-Typical Violence, Five Times Plus One, M/M, Swearing, five times fic, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their leader, Kaldur is obligated and honoured to help his teammates when they need him most, but sometimes, he needs a helping hand as well. Or, five times Kaldur told someone on the team to breathe, and the one time someone else returned the favour. Koy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Six chapters - one per week on Sunday until its completion. A big shoutout to RocksCanFly and Shade's Ninde, who are the people who got me into Koy. I hope everyone enjoys the story.
> 
> If you like the chapter, please leave a review! They mean a lot.

Early missions never went well – not for the army, and not for the Team. They'd inducted Artemis only three weeks prior, and the relationships in the Team, romantic and otherwise, were still fresh and new. Easily broken and less easily mended.

The mission had not gone as planned. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Get in, get the information, get out. None of them had expected the goons, nor the bombs, nor the explosion that had blown Kid Flash off his feet and into the river.

If it hadn't been for Kaldur's quick thinking, Artemis had said. She hadn't finished the sentence. She hadn't needed to with the mental link. They'd all seen the same thing.

So now, with Kid Flash in the infirmary, M'gann and Conner off on their own, and Artemis talking to Black Canary, that left Kaldur'ahm to speak with Robin about the mission. About the failure Robin thought was his own. About the dangers that none of them could have predicted.

Kaldur walked through the cave with a quiet purpose – one of finding Robin. He held a tea cup in his hands and a pain in his heart. A pain that called out for the hiding boy silently. Kaldur had seen the look on Robin's face when Wally had been hurt. Had seen the look when they were on the bioship together.

He knew Robin was tearing himself apart. And Kaldur knew he'd have done the same at that age. Before experience and his king and a certain angry archer had taught him about letting go of things not in his control. Although, even now, he still struggled immensely with such a concept.

Kaldur found Robin tucked into the arm chair in the cave's living room, staring at a news report detailing the damages from their earlier mission. The explosion had taken out the power and water supply for other three thousand people. Kaldur fought a grimace at the numbers. He hadn't expected their loss to harm so many others.

"Robin," said Kaldur, keeping his voice perfectly neutral and soft.

Robin said nothing. His sunglasses covered eyes did not flicker from the screen.

Kaldur sat down on the couch directly across from Robin, carefully angling his body and his body language to seem open and accepting, but not forward or defensive. It was an odd balance on the surface world, one much more easily conveyed in the waters of Atlantis. He set down his tea and clasped his hands together.

"I would like to speak with you," said Kaldur.

"Pass," mumbled Robin. "Batman is already going to lecture me. Canary too. Don't need you to add to it."

Kaldur frowned. "You misunderstand, I do not wish to lecture you." He paused then, struggling to find his next words.

Robin glanced over to him from where he was curled up – arms wrapped around raised legs and chin resting on his knees. He frowned and said nothing.

"The mission was a failure, yes," started Kaldur. "But we survived, we walked away, we will live to fight another day. That is what is most important."

Robin snorted. "Who told you that? Television?" There was something sharp and bitter in his voice.

"Robin, Wally's injury is not your fault…"

"Of course it is!" shouted Robin. He jumped to his feet and stalked across the room, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm the one who did the recon. I'm the one who told Wally it was clear to run. I'm the one who didn't know about the bombs." He scrubbed his hands through his hair and let out a choked laughing sob.

"If it wasn't for me, Wally wouldn't be unconscious right now, fighting to get enough blood into his body to _survive."_ Robin's voice broke at the last word, dropping into a shaky, awful sob that wracked his small frame. He fell to his knees. With his arms wrapped tightly around himself, Robin curled forward and let the sobs consume him until he sounded like he couldn't breathe.

Kaldur slid off the couch and crawled across the floor to Robin. He wrapped his arms around Robin and leaned Robin against his chest. Robin clung tightly to the material of Kaldur's sweatshirt. His tears stained Kaldur's shirt, but Kaldur found he didn't mind. He stroked Robin's back and hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

After a time, Robin's tears lessened. "He could have died," Robin mumbled. "He could have died and that would have been on me."

Kaldur stroked his back. "Everything is fine. He lived. We all lived."

"But…"

Kaldur leaned back and took Robin's face in his hands. "You cannot dwell on 'what ifs' and 'maybes', my friend. You must look only at what actually happened." He rubbed his thumb to wipe Robin's tears. "Now breathe, my friend. Take a deep breath."

Robin did so.

"Now let it out."

Robin did so.

"Now, focus on what truly transpired tonight. Wally is alive and he will be well. Everyone else is fine. The mistake was not yours alone and no one could have found those bombs." Kaldur smiled, it was a soft and reassuring thing. "We fought, we lived. All is well. All right?"

Robin nodded. "Okay."

"Good," said Kaldur. "Now let us visit Wally, then you need sleep. It's been a long day."

Kaldur helped Robin to his feet and led him to the infirmary. He kept his hand on Robin's shoulder the whole way, and hoped that, by morning, Robin would feel much better.


	2. Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. If you like this chapter, please leave a comment!

It was close to three in the morning when Kaldur awoke, a terrible sense of foreboding clinging to his mind and shuddering his spine. He stared at the ceiling, confused and exhausted, for only a few seconds. Then, he heard the crying.

M'gann and Conner were out tonight – something about a birthday party and a sleepover. M'gann had been terribly excited. That left only one person in the Cave the crying could be coming from. Zatanna, the Cave's newest occupant.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Kaldur climbed out of bed and headed into the hall. It was dark, but his night vision was better than most, and he easily maneuvered around the knick-knacks and small pile of clothes in the darkness.

He hesitated at her door, hand raised to knock. Inside, the crying continued, undisturbed. Kaldur wondered, briefly, if Zatanna truly wanted to see him. She'd been isolating herself as of late. Ever since she'd come to the Cave, she'd been more distant. Kaldur couldn't blame her, she was dealing with a trauma no one should have to be burdened with.

Rapping on the door, Kaldur sighed and waited for a response. A sniffling "come on" sounded a few seconds later. The door opened and Kaldur was greeted with the sight of Zatanna, curled up and red-eyed in her bed, positively drowning in blankets, pillows, and stuffed animal toys.

Zatanna wiped at her eyes and sniffled again before she spoke.

"Hey, Kaldur, what're you doing up so late?" she asked. There was an attempt at humour in her voice, but it fell flat. All Kaldur could see and hear was the pain and exhaustion that seemed to cling to Zatanna like an old friend.

He stepped forward and sat in front of her on the bed. Reaching out, he laid his hand across her covered knee and attempted to keep his concern simply that – instead of allowing worry or fear to overwhelm it.

"You've done well," murmured Kaldur, ignoring her earlier question. "This is the first nightmare I know of."

She grimaced. "There's… been more." She wiped at her eyes again. "I just feel so _stupid_." She clenched her hands into fists and pressed them into her eyes.

The tears were back, falling freely when she didn't press hard enough. Kaldur reached out and took one of her hands, wrapping his fingers around her own.

"Zatanna, everyone mourns," said Kaldur, softly. "Your trauma is no less terrible for all the others in the world."

Zatanna sniffled. She tightened her fingers around Kaldur's. Their joined hands were a sharp contrast of pale and dark, of human and Atlantean. Of two separate worlds that had combined to try to save the world from trauma and shadow, despite their own.

"I miss him," said Zatanna, quietly. "I miss him every single day and my dreams are just him. Dying. In a thousand ways." Her voice stumbled as she spoke, turning her words halting and shaky.

"He is not dead," said Kaldur, soothingly.

Zatanna snorted. "He might as well be." The bitterness in her voice was strong enough to taste. "I'll never see him again."

"You must have hope," said Kaldur. It was a phrase his mother often used. Something to say when you weren't sure what else you could do.

"How?" asked Zatanna, and it was a question Kaldur wasn't sure how to answer. "How am I supposed to be happy or fine or _anything_ with my dad…" She broke off, an awful choking sob rising from her throat. She tore her hands from Kaldur's and buried her face in her palms.

Kaldur pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"You breathe," he said. "You breathe and you pray and you think of all the good in the world." Zatanna looked up at him, tears falling freely.

"What?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Breathe," said Kaldur, stroking her cheek. "And think of all the good times you two had."

Zatanna nodded. She took several shaking, trembling breaths, then looked up at him again.

"Now think of the good. Think of your favourite things." Kaldur's voice was firm. " _Remember_ the man behind the helmet. Remember how much he loves you. You will see him again, someday."

"You think?" asked Zatanna.

Kaldur nodded. "I know." He pulled Zatanna into a tight hug. Zatanna clung to him. Together, they sat on the bed, talking of her father. And when the sun came up, Zatanna was smiling.


	3. Raquel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but I made it work! If you like, please comment!

The tank filled quickly with water and it was already up to Kaldur's knees. He slammed his hands against the glass, but it was no use. The walls were reinforced. There was no way to break them, and the only way out had been sealed while he and Raquel were still unconscious.

He glanced to Raquel, who was similarly beating against the glass. They'd taken both of their weapons and pumped Kaldur full of something that left his bio-electric magic sluggish and unresponsive.

If they couldn't get out within the next two minutes, she'd drown.

Kaldur caught Raquel's hand as she went to beat on the glass again. Blood had gathered in the bruised and scraped portions of her hands. The blood smeared the glass and had started to turn the water around Raquel – now up to their waists – pink.

"Easy," said Kaldur. Raquel blinked hard and stared at him for a moment. Then, she seemed to see her hands and swallowed hard. Her gaze went back to Kaldur, all wide eyes and barely concealed terror.

"What do we do?" asked Raquel. Her voice was impossibly small in the already tiny tank. Kaldur swallowed and tried not to think about the fact that they had maybe a minute left. The water rose up to his elbows now.

Kaldur slammed his palm against the glass again. Felt the spark of electricity rip up his arm and burn in his elbow. He'd jarred it, then. But why did the power return? Kaldur stared at his tingling palm for a second. He slammed his palm again. This time, the electricity was visible.

The water hit his shoulders. Passed Raquel's chin now. She whimpered.

Kaldur beat and beat on the glass until he was certain he'd hurt his elbow forever. Water pooled around his mouth and gills and he automatically switched to breathing with his gills. He slammed his palm and watched the electricity dance.

The water hit the top of the glass. Raquel stared at him as he kept fighting to get them out. Another hit, then another. Thirty seconds passed. Then a minute. Raquel struggled next to him as the seconds ticked on.

Then, finally, finally, the glass started to crack. Raquel gasped next to him, inhaling water.

The glass cracked again. Kaldur focused what little electricity he could conjure and _shoved_. The glass shattered. He, Raquel, and the water tumbled out onto the glass filled floor. Raquel started gasping. She struggled to her hands and knees and coughed up an impossible amount of water.

Kaldur crawled over to Raquel, stunned from the pain in his elbow, and pressed a hand to her mid-back. She was still choking and gasping, water still bubbling up from her lungs. Kaldur felt the water lingering in her lungs – so much of it that she couldn't possibly cough it all up.

He gathered up what was left of his magic and drew the water close to his hand. Then, he forced it out her lungs, up her throat, and to the ground. All in one smooth motion. She choked and coughed through it, but managed to hold on.

"Breathe," said Kaldur, stroking her back. "Just breathe, you're going to be all right."

Raquel nodded and took a few gasping breaths. It took some time, but eventually her lungs and breathing calmed. She sat up and leaned heavily against Kaldur. The two didn't say a word for a while.

Then, in their minds, M'gann's concerned voice brushed in.

" _Are you two okay?"_ asked M'gann over a new telepathic link.

" _We got the Brain,"_ chimed in Wally. _"So it's win-win today!"_

Kaldur looked at Raquel and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and curled herself tighter into his side, shivering slightly.

" _We're fine,"_ said Kaldur. _"But cold. We'd appreciate some assistance."_

" _We'll be right there,"_ said M'gann, then she cut off the link.

Kaldur stroked Raquel's hair absently, staring at the ceiling.

"Everything will be fine. You just have to keep breathing," he murmured to her.

Together, they waited for the team to find them and take them home.


	4. Conner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers! If you like the chapter, please leave a comment.

The crashes from the training room were what drew Kaldur's attention. He followed the sounds to the room, whereupon he leaned against the doorframe and watched.

Conner was tearing apart the training room with little regard to himself. He slammed at punching bags, chucked the weights around, and ripped holes in both the walls and the floor. Without moving, Kaldur watched it all unfold around him.

If he were to guess, Kaldur knew it was likely this was about Superman. About the confrontation the two had had only hours ago. He would guess that Superman's words – harsh, unfair, and cruel as they were – were what had done this to him. Kaldur shook his head. Superman had his reasons, but they didn't excuse what this man kept doing to someone who was practically his son.

Finally, Conner seemed to stop.

"What?" snapped Conner. His shoulders heaved, his body vibrated. He didn't look at Kaldur. Didn't face him.

"I would ask if you are all right, but it seems obvious," said Kaldur. He stepped off the doorframe and padded silently into the room. Kept his body language open and inviting, unassuming even. He knew Conner wouldn't hurt him – couldn't, really – but that wasn't what he was worried about. He didn't want to seem a threat to Conner, especially when he was like this.

"Obviously," grumbled Conner. Now, he turned to face Kaldur. His eyes were hard. His fists, clenched. His chest still heaved. Kaldur wanted to sigh, but he felt it would be inappropriate.

"You want something?" asked Conner. There was a sharpness in his voice that had Kaldur's training telling him to go on the defensive. Kaldur ignored it.

"I wanted to ensure you weren't going to destroy the cave, if given the chance," said Kaldur. He rolled his shoulders and walked toward Conner, slowly circling around him. Conner watched him, alert in both stance and expression.

"It's my home," said Conner, shifting to watch Kaldur circle him. "I would never destroy it."

Kaldur hummed. "I thought as much, but I wanted to check."

Conner grumbled, "Whatever." Then, "Anything else? Or don't you have a team to lead?" There was a sneer to his tone, even though it didn't show on his face.

"You're part of that team," said Kaldur, gently.

"Yeah, right."

Kaldur frowned at the words. Sarcasm? Typical of Conner, but not when he was like this. That was his insecurities showing through.

"Conner."

"What?" A snap, a flash of teeth. Clenched fists raising. Anger flaring nostrils and curling lips. Conner took a step forward. All of Kaldur's training sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

He didn't move. Didn't so much as breathe too obviously. Conner kept walking. When he was maybe three inches from Kaldur, he leaned in so close that Kaldur could feel Conner's breath on his face.

"You got a problem with something?" asked Conner.

Kaldur shook his head in a slow, measured action. "No."

"Then what do you want?" The snarl in Conner's voice spat flecks of spit onto Kaldur's cheek. He ignored them. Kept his gaze level and neutral as he looked at Conner.

"To talk," said Kaldur.

Conner scowled and stepped back. Folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at Kaldur. The anger had already deflated his energy and left him vibrating. Defensive. But then, Kaldur had already figured as much out.

"You kicking me off the team?" asked Conner in a tiny voice.

Kaldur's expression softened. His eyes picked up the concerned look they always did when he was talking to people about things they didn't want to talk about.

"No, but I'm debating calling in all my favours with the Justice League," said Kaldur, a touch of dryness in his voice.

Conner blinked and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"To get Superman put on probation for verbal abuse," said Kaldur, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

No!" said Conner, waving his hands. "You don't… have to do that. I'm fine."

Kaldur did sigh then, but only because he knew Conner's anger was gone and couldn't be riled up again.

"Conner."

"Really," said Conner, but his voice was little and tight and exhausted all at once. "I'll be okay."

Kaldur walked toward Conner, closing the small distance between them, and pressed his hand to Conner's shoulder.

"You aren't alone, my friend, the team and I – we live and breathe with you," said Kaldur. "So long as you keep breathing, keep living, we will be here for you."

"Really?" asked Conner.

"Really," said Kaldur. He slid his arm around Conner's shoulders – a gesture more casual than he typically dealt with. "Now, let's have ice cream."

"Why?" asked Conner.

"I've been told that it is the typical surface fare for hardship," said Kaldur. Together, the two headed for the kitchen.


	5. Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five down, one to go. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!

It should have been more concerning, Kaldur supposed, that he could recognize who was destroying the training room based solely on the sounds of the crashes. In truth, however, he was more concerned about _who_ was in the training room, once he recognized the noise, and not _why_ they were in the training room.

"Roy," breathed Kaldur, already jogging for the training room. The door slid open just in time for Kaldur to see a punching bag go flying. Roy sagged to the floor, his eyes tightly closed.

Kaldur sighed, largely because he couldn't think of what else to do. How did you comfort a man who was convinced he didn't deserve anything?

Silently, Kaldur crossed the room and sat down next to Roy, cross-legged. He waited.

After a few minutes, Roy opened his eyes and said, "What?"

Again, Kaldur waited. He placed his hands on his knees and let himself sink into a half meditative trance.

Then, "Seriously, what?" Roy's voice was sharp and low. There was a warning behind it, one Kaldur chose to ignore. Still, he waited.

Another two minutes. Then, "I can't find him." Roy's voice was hoarse and frustrated, coated in an amount of pain that Kaldur could only begin to imagine. "Every lead keeps coming up dry."

"You need help," said Kaldur, softly. Roy gave him a sharp look. "You can't find Speedy alone," said Kaldur, amending his earlier statement.

"Not like I have a choice," grumbled Roy. He stood, stretched his shoulders, and scowled down at Kaldur. Kaldur stood as well, but it was much slower and more calculated. It might have also had to do with a recent injury he'd taken in a mission, but Roy didn't need to know that. His concern, at this point in time, was unneeded and unwanted.

"There is always a choice, my friend," said Kaldur.

Roy snorted. "So, what? You're just going to drop everything and gallivant around the world with me?" Another snort. "Fat chance." Kaldur heard the disappointment – the frustration – in Roy's tone. Heard the way he growled it out under his breath.

"I cannot leave the Team," said Kaldur. Roy scowled and looked away from Kaldur.

"Yeah, I knew that," muttered Roy.

"However," said Kaldur, slowly. "I can help you."

Roy gave him a flat look and said nothing.

"I have access to connections that you do not. I have access to the computers the League and Team use," said Kaldur, gesturing to the cave around them. "Furthermore, I have the Team. We would all like to help you, but we cannot allow it to consume us."

He paused, then, "You cannot allow it to consume you."

Roy scoffed and stalked away from Kaldur. He picked his bag off the floor and headed for the door – which Kaldur had already moved to block.

"Move," said Roy.

Kaldur frowned. "I cannot allow you to-"

"Move," said Roy, more firmly. He took a step toward Kaldur, but Kaldur didn't so much as flinch. He stared, eye to eye with Roy, and held his ground. Let him try, Kaldur thought.

"Will you listen for once?" snapped Kaldur. "You are killing yourself for a man who might be dead."

"What do you know, huh?" shouted Roy. "He's the real Roy Harper, I'm just a copy."

Kaldur scowled. "You are just as real as he is, Roy."

"Don't call me that! That's not my name!" Roy threw his arms into the air and scowled harder at Kaldur.

"Roy," said Kaldur.

"Stop," snapped Roy.

"Roy," repeated Kaldur. "Your name is Roy until you tell me you have another one, and not simply the moniker of Red Arrow."

Roy turned away from Kaldur and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why won't you let me do this?" asked Roy in a hoarse voice.

"You live. You breathe. You're real," said Kaldur. "I cannot allow you to think otherwise when said thinking will drive you to destroy yourself." Kaldur stepped away from the door and rested a hand of Roy's shoulder. "For as long as you live – for as long as you breathe – you will be real to me. And to the others."

Roy closed his eyes. "I need to find him."

"I know," said Kaldur. "But you cannot destroy yourself in the process. And I will help you in whatever ways I am capable."

Roy turned to face Kaldur, a hoarse laugh escaping his throat. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"Live," said Kaldur, his voice just as hoarse. He rested a hand on the back of Roy's neck.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, "You really will help me?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Kaldur. "So long as you promise to take care of yourself."

Roy nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" echoed Kaldur.

"Okay," said Roy. "So, dinner? On me?"

Kaldur smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Together, the two headed out of the training room and to the Zeta-Beams. Tonight, they would relax. Tomorrow, they would set out to find Speedy.


	6. Kaldur'ahm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback welcome!

Lightning coursing through his veins. Body aching. Lungs screaming. Gills fluttering. Kaldur thrashed against the floor of the Bioship, clawing at his gills. They refused to work. Why wouldn't they work? Blood. He tasted blood. No, no, _no_. He would not _die_. Why has he dying?

He opened his mouth and coughed up blood, but still the air would not come. He spat again and again. Struggled to breathe. His gills clawed fruitlessly at the air around him. _No_.

"Kaldur." The voice was faraway. Beyond the hollow echoes of his own mind. Beyond the struggling gasps of his gills. Beyond the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Kaldur!" More insistent. Kaldur tried to clear his vision. Found it grew even cloudier. He couldn't see anything but spots of red and orange. He was dying. He knew he was dying.

Then, warmth against his lips. Lungs expanding. _Air_. He let it pass through him. Vision temporarily clearer only to cloud again. Blue amidst the red and orange. Pale surrounding it.

The warmth vanished. Kaldur's lungs expanded of their own accord. He gasped, gulping down air like he'd never tasted it before. His gills closed. His lungs expanded once more. Back to breathing on the surface, instead of searching for water that wasn't there.

"Kaldur?" Hesitant this time and worried besides. Kaldur blinked hard. Found himself on his back. The Bioship was warm. It threatened to cradle him off into sleep.

He blinked again. Red and orange and pale solidified into Roy. His mask was off. His blue eyes stared down at Kaldur with such intensity that Kaldur forgot to do anything but stare at them.

His lungs started to ache.

"Breathe, Kaldur," said Roy, his voice still faraway. "You have to breathe." Kaldur opened his mouth, took a deep breath. He copied Roy as Roy kept breathing. Had to remind himself over and over that he was on the surface, not underwater. His gills wouldn't work. They kept wanting to.

Poison, he remembered now. He'd been poisoned. He and M'gann had been looking for Speedy. Red Arrow hadn't been there. How had he gotten here?

"You all right?" asked Roy. Kaldur struggled to sit up. Roy slipped an arm around his back and helped him.

"What…" Kaldur coughed hard as he tried to speak. His lungs ached from the shaking effort. A water bottle was pressed to his lips. Kaldur drank deeply.

"What happened?" asked Kaldur. His voice was still hoarse, but now it at least worked.

"You were poisoned," said Roy. His voice was closer now. Kaldur rested against Roy's chest. He was warm. He was damp but he was warm. And tense. That was odd.

"The, uh, poison made you think you were underwater when you weren't. Kept fucking up your lungs," said Roy. Kaldur nodded, staring at Roy's hands.

"I couldn't breathe," said Kaldur, softly.

"M'gann had you hooked up to water bottles, but she needed to fly the ship, so she called me. I came down and helped her out. But we didn't have enough water left and we're kind of landlocked," said Roy. "So I had to try and kick start your lungs."

"Mouth-to-mouth," said Kaldur, remembering the warmth on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," said Roy. Kaldur could hear the grimace in his voice.

"It is no trouble," said Kaldur. He blinked a few times, sluggish and exhausted. Pulled back to look Roy in the eye. "Thank you."

Roy nodded. "You're welcome. Can't believe these guys tried to kill you."

"It's the Light, Roy, of course they would," said Kaldur.

Roy's arms around Kaldur tightened. "Well. Still," he said.

Kaldur tried not to chuckle at the words. Failed. He had to lean his head against Roy's shoulder so his laughter didn't make him fall over.

"Good to see you smiling," Roy mumbled into Kaldur's scalp.

The two men pulled back to stare at each other. And Kaldur smiled at Roy, soft and patient. Roy returned the smile with one of his own. In that moment, they both knew what came next.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Roy. "I'm not…"

"You're real to me," said Kaldur. "And to everyone else." Kaldur thumbed Roy's cheek. "Soon we will convince you of the same."

Roy rested their foreheads together. "You really believe in me?" he asked, softly. Kaldur could feel Roy's breath ghosting over his lips. He closed the distance in a soft, hesitant kiss. Pulled back to see Roy smiling softly at him. Kaldur returned the gesture.

"For as long as I breathe," said Kaldur. The two rode back to the Cave in silence, silent but for the sound of their breathing.


End file.
